Network devices, such as multiport switches, commonly include a group of output ports through which data can be transferred. During high traffic periods, it is common for one or more of these ports to become congested. In a switch that implements output queuing, congestion at an output port is typically indicated by the port's output queue overflowing.
Currently, there is no way to automatically adjust the flow of data out of the network device's output queues to alleviate or avoid an overflow condition.